spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Help I'm An Animal
Cast * Fly - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Aunt Anna - Esmerelda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Lisa - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Chuck - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) * Herself - Astrid (How to Train Your Dragon) * Stella - Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) * Sasha - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Professor MacKrill - Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Starfish Stella - Ducky (The Land Before Time) * Clifornian Fish Fly - Skunk (Skunk Fu) * Joe - Niju (Balto II: Wolf Quest) * Shark - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Crab - Scarface (The Animals of Farthing Wood) * Eric - Eric (The Little Mermaid)/(same name) * Flounder - Patrick (Spongebob Squarepants) * Jellyfish Chuck - Young Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) * Fish Astrid - Faline (Bambi) * Passengers Fish - Sid (Ice Age), Mushu (Mulan), Sandy (Spongebob Squarepants) * The Bus Driver Fish - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Crab Guards - Shark Khan (LA) and King Louie (LA) * Joe's Minions - Various Animal Villains * Red Fish - Undertow (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) * Crab's Minions - Tediz (Conker's Bad Fur Day) * Redshark - Claudandus (Felidae) * Shark's Minions - Dodo Birds (Ice Age) * Bass - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Anglerfish - Firebird (Fantasia 2000) * Octopus - Stone Jaguar (The Road to El Dorado) * Bill picks up the fish - Juliet (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) * Piranhas - Tigers (Ice Age) * Human Joe - Kocoum (Pocahontas) * Horse Sasha - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Movie Used * Help I'm A Fish Clips Used * Big Hero 6 * The Little Mermaid * The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea * The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning * The Hunchback of Notre Dame * The Hunchback of Notre Dame II * The Sword of the Stone * How to Train Your Dragon * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Ice Age * Ice Age: The Meltdown * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Tom and Jerry: Pet Peeve * Zootopia * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 2: Rainbow Rocks * The Jungle Book * The Land Before Time * The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure * The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving * The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists * The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island * The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock * The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire * The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze * The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water * The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration * The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses * The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers * The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends * The Land Before Time (TV Series) * The Land Before Time: Return to the Great Valley * Skunk Fu * Balto II: Wolf Quest * The Great Mouse Detective * The Animals of Farthing Wood * Spongebob Squarepants * The Secret Of NIMH * The Lion King * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride * Bambi II * Mulan * The Jungle Book (2016) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * The Good Dinosaur * Jurassic World * Tarzan * Darksiders * The Lion Guard * The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon * Monsters Inc. * An American Tail * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West * An All Dogs Christmas Carol * Jackie Chan: Adventures * Rio * Conker's Bad Fur Day * Felidae * Fantasia 2000 * The Road to El Dorado * Pocahontas * Dragons: Gift of the Night Fury Category:Help I'm A Fish Spoofs Category:Dragon Rockz